Fetch Mutt
by ChloeXDerekDP
Summary: This was the first story I wrote. Now the mistakes are fixed. It is just a cute fluff. That has a silly Tori involved. Tell me what you think and if it is better.


**This is my first story on fan fiction so don't be too mean, but I hope you like it. This is a story for the darkest powers I do not own the story (Kelly Armstrong dose), but I do own this plot. I'm sorry I'm not a very good speller, so please ignore the mistakes.**

*Fetch Mutt*

By daisydodle

Chloe's PROV

It had been a few weeks after the Edison Group attack, things where starting to calm down. Aunt Lauren has had me attached to her hip ever since we got back and the guys were talking to their dad; I felt bad for Tori though. Her seeing us with our family members probably made her upset. Me and Derek have not had much alone time together hopefully we will soon.

Tori and I were sitting in the "girls' room" at the cheep hotel Kit had got for us to stay at. I was sitting on the couch watching random non important TV shows and Tori was reading a teen magazine and listening to her iPod.

Then Aunt Lauren came in "The guys have breakfast in there room" she said.

Tori and I had a race to the door she had advantage with her long legs but I was hungry and missed Derek last night. She won by a mile thow because I was running and stumbled and fell then, it went all downhill from there.

When, I finally stumbled in the room, I meat with a strong muscle warm chest; I know as Derek. I said sorry he said it was ok then kissed me on the head. He then turned to go stuff food in his face.

After breakfast we all spread out and did our own thing, and that left me and Derek to go back out behind the hotel.

Derek had his arms raped around my waist and mine around his neck and we where kissing each other, his tong trailed across my lip. That was his way of asking for entrance. I gave it to him as usual and his tong went in my mouth.I added my own and we battled for over all power. I thought we were going to go farther than this but ….

There was a loud snap Derek growl then Tori came to our little meadow.

"Calm down lover boy I was just going to tell you that-", you she looked over at us tangled together and of course I blushed and tided to move away but Derek held me tighter like he was going to protect me from a threat but in this case there was not any unless he was protecting me from Tori. Tori continued "-you have fifteen minutes" and turned on her heals and left.

"We should go before Aunt Lauren comes to find us" I said.

"Yeah" was all he said then returned to kissing me with as much passion as before.

A little while later we headed back to the hotel and to our separate rooms but not without a good bye and good night kiss.

(The Next Day)

I woke up first in our room, looked over at Tori she was spilled across her bed with her sheets on the floor and snoring, but Aunt Lauren was on her side sleeping soundly.

I got up to take a shower and let the hot water relax my muscles; some of the black hair die was still coming out. I was striating up the room when I heard a knock on the door. I tried to looked throw the pip hole but could not see, so I stud on a box and then saw a much distorted Derek and what I think was a McDonald's bag. I undid the look on the door and let him in. He walked in and set the bags on the small side table and turned then he kissed me. We where kissing for a full minute; a pillow hit our faces. Derek pulled away and growled.

"I have to go get you two to come inside and live with you always making out"… of course it was Tori thank god for that.

"Hey sor-r-ry a-bout tha-t breakfast is on the table". I cursed my dumb stutter; I was blushing like a strawberry.

Me and Derek left, but we did not make it far before Derek had his arms around me and kissing me. Then, I saw we were in the hallway.

"We need to go in your room and plan our next move" I said in-between kissing.

"Fine", he almost growled and picked me up bridal still and swung me in the boy's room.

"Hey guys",Simon said. "Hey" I said and Derek gave a grunt in acknowledgment. Derek set me down, "We need to plan our next move" was all he said then they went in to a long boring conversation about what we were going to do and after about an hour in to it Tori and Aunt Lauren came in.

What's going on Aunt Lauren asked. We were talking about our plans Kit answered. Then they talked about it even more. I was sitting on Derek's lap and we were on the couch, Tori was at the table with Aunt Lauren (how was sending daggers in Derek's direction); Kit and Simon were sitting on the bed. We all looked so different me being so small and "fragile" and Derek so big and strong, Tori with her beauty and long legs, Simon with his odd look of being sweetish and "ashen" with spiked blond hair and light up the room smile, Kit looking like Simon with dark hair and more broad, Aunt Lauren so small but so wise as well. Different but all in the same situation and we're gratefully to know each other, but maybe on different actions. I was thinking so hard that I did not even notice that everyone was staring at me and of course I blushed.

(Later on)

We were outside after the long talk and then a late lunch. Derek, Simon, Tori and I were in the woods. Tori and Simon were practicing and Derek was making shore no one was around.

The next thing I know I'm swooped up in to Derek's arms and he is nuzzling my neck.

"H-hi Der-rek", I stuttered. "Hmm" was all I got. "HHHHUUUUUU" I looked to see Tori covering her eyes. I giggled and Derek kind of purred and mumbled "beautiful" and sat me down. He sat down and brought me to his lap.

"Um Derek?" I asked, "Mmm" Derek answered, and kissed my neck. I shivered so he wrapped his arms around me. "Is everything ok?" Then he answered yes and kissed me on the lips. I could not hold back I wrapped my arms around his neck and his on my waist. There was a throat clearing. Derek pulled away and made a wired face I turned and looked it was Tori with a stick. Um Tori what are you doing I asked. She got a creepy smile on her face. I just have an idea she said. She then throws the stick to the other side of the field and yelled FECH! The next thing I know Derek was running toed the stick and caught it in mid air .Then he dropped it in disbelief of what he just did with a shocked face. Tori was laughing so hard she was on the floor with a red face soon me and Simon even came in laughing. Derek came growling back and sat down and glared at Tori. Tori got another stick and she smiled wile Derek was stunned, and she throw it again.

So for the rest of the evening we played fetch with Derek: D

Tori's PROV

All I could think was fetch mutt hahaha!

THE END!

**I hope you liked it please REVIEW thanks bye!**


End file.
